


Life

by EDuck



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDuck/pseuds/EDuck
Summary: Shiromi Torayoshi faced life at its hardest with the death of her family. Her pain and suffering was high but she motivated herself to continue on moving with it. Everything was the same until one unexpected incident that will change her. Will she find the joy she needed or be surrounded by more pain that will lead to the unthinkable...





	1. Chapter 1

Life is unpredictable. One can have a life of joy, while some would live the life of pain. But for Shiromi, it was nothing. Life had no meaning to her. She wanted to end it all, but deep down inside her. Something is still motivating her to move on and face life. However, this doesn’t stop her from preparing for death. Shiromi Torayoshi was a high school girl living a life of pain and suffering. However, she still lived on to try to find happiness.  
In a Monday morning, Shiromi woke up when a small light of day shined on her through the small gap between the curtains. Even though she went to bed early last night, Shiromi felt tired to get up from bed. But, she managed to gather up enough will to get up from her bed. She stood up and walked towards a calendar on top of her drawer. She then grabbed a red marker and crossed out the day for today which was the 23rd of May  
“Another day…” She said to herself  
She looked at the mirror beside her and forced a smile on her face  
“Another ‘bonus’ day,” She said to herself  
When she was younger, Shiromi had a family. Two caring parent with three younger siblings. She was the eldest but she was told that she had an older brother that she never met. For a short time, she had everything she could’ve have needed which was family love. However, a tragic accident led to the death of her parents and her two siblings. After the accident, she lived with her uncle until today. She knew where her younger sibling was but she doesn't dare to meet them.  
Shiromi grabbed a towel from her closet and headed out the room. She carefully walked towards the bathroom silently to prevent her uncle from waking up. She wondered if her uncle even went home last night. She had a soothing shower before going back to her room. Once inside her room, she put on her white and red striped school uniform. In front of the mirror, she combed her silver hair and used black clippings to clip her hair. She then wrapped her white tiger-striped scarf around her neck. Before going out, she placed her red armband inside her beg and went out of her room.  
Shiromi went slowly down the stairs. When she got down, she saw her uncle in the living room. He was sleeping on his armchair with a small glass and a bottle of alcohol beside him on a table.  
Her uncle wasn’t a good man. He would always yell at her and would come home drunk or even wouldn’t come home until the next day. Shiromi disliked him but was forced to bear with him because he was her mother’s older brother. She sneaked her way outside the house. She stood outside for a moment and breathed the fresh air.  
Shiromi starts to walk to school. She passed by the shops that were along the way. Every day she would see the same thing every time she passes by. In her school in Akademi High, she wasn’t just a normal student. She was a member of the Student council. The group that has the authority to punish misbehaving students and enforce the school rules. The average student council routine was much busier than normal students. They had to do this, do that, help him and help her. Rinse and repeat. But for her, her work was more special than the usual duties. In her school, however, she was known to be strange because of her smile.  
Shiromi reached school at her usual timing. The arch of the prestigious school was right in front of her. School was always empty early in the morning with only the student council members and teachers around earlier than all the students. As she approached the school gate, a familiar female voice shouted from behind. She turned around sighing and saw Akane running towards her.  
“Heeyyyy!” Akane shouted while waving her hands in the air.  
Akane Toriyasu is another member of the student council. She was the kindest among the student council. They both knew each other but never had a chance to talk. Shiromi would rather ignore her and keep walking. But, she already turned around so she decided to wait.  
When she reached her, she was exhausted from the running.  
“You’re here early today…” Shiromi said   
“Yeah...I am” Akane responded  
“Alright then…” Shiromi continued walking. When Akane saw her walking, she quickly followed  
“Hey! Wait up!” She shouted while running yet again  
In the locker room, Shiromi and Akane switched to their indoor shoes. While they did that, they had a small chat.  
“So, what did you do during the weekends?” Akane asked cheerfully  
“Nothing” Shiromi answered  
“Oh,” Akane said quietly  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Shiromi forced herself to be more social.  
“What did you do?” She asked her  
“Well…last Friday, my father bought me a hamster! It was so cute!” Akane answered  
“She has a pet?” Shiromi thought  
Akane pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her holding a fat hamster.  
“Oh, that’s nice…” Shiromi said  
“Cute isn’t he,” Akane said  
“So how is he now?” Shiromi asked  
“He died yesterday,” Akane said smiling. Shiromi was surprised with the sudden change of mood  
“Are you okay?”Shiromi asked  
“I’m fine!” Akane said smiling but soon her smile went down and placed her hands on her face.  
“How did it go so wrong?” Akane said to herself  
Shiromi patted her on the back. They stood up and Shiromi accompanied her to her classroom  
When they reached there, Akane wiped the small tears from her eyes. Coincidently, Aoi Ryugoku passing by and saw them. Aoi is another member of the student council.  
“Ehh…What happened?” Aoi asked.  
“Pet died” Shiromi answered.  
“Oh, that’s sucks” Aoi responded  
Suddenly, Kuroko Kamenaga also passed by and saw them. Kuroko is also another member of the student council.  
“What seems to be the problem here?” Kuroko asked concerned  
“Akane’s pet died” Aoi answered  
“Oh, my condolences” Kuroko said  
“But please continue your duties,” She said  
The three of them agreed and they went separate ways. Shiromi went to her classroom while wondering if she meant something to them. She rarely talks to anyone and would avoid contact. That’s why her daily routine is to patrol outside the exterior to avoid people. She doesn’t hate anyone but just doesn’t like social interactions.  
Shiromi placed her bag on her desks and took the red armband with her. She went outside to the exterior once again without changing shoes because she just didn’t feel like it. Outside, she saw the group of students finally arriving to school.  
She started her daily routine by patrolling the exterior. Trying to find something else to do other than watching the bushes. When she arrived at the entrance to the school gardens, she decided to enter and look around. She saw the various flower planted by the gardening club. The flowers reminded her when she was younger helping her mother tend to the garden. It was a blissful memory but it quickly turned into a painful one.  
“Why am I doing this to myself?” Shiromi thought  
When she was about to head out, she found a beautiful white flower. She went closer to take a look and without realizing she accidentally picked up the flower.  
“Shiromi?” Suddenly, a female voice called her  
She turned around and saw Uekiya standing at the entrance of the garden. Uekiya is the leader of the Gardening Club. She was also quite popular around the school.  
“Oh uh…G-good morning” Shiromi greeted her  
Uekiya noticed the white flower that she’s holding.  
“Oh err…sorry for the flower,” Shiromi said.  
“That’s alright. Its fine dear, you don’t need to apologize!” Uekiya replied.  
“In fact, keep it. A gift from us” Uekiya said  
“Umm…Thanks, I guess…” Shiromi felt awkward. A reason why she avoids social interactions.  
“Actually why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to go to class?” She asked her  
“Someone has to water plants” Uekiya answered  
“Ah…Well don’t be late” Shiromi said  
“Eheh…I won’t!” Uekiya said  
Shiromi walked her way out of the school garden. When she turned around, she saw Uekiya smiling sweetly at her. She continued her daily patrol around the exterior. She reached her class in time and sat at her desk. She observed everyone in her classroom. Listening to their conversations and watching what they do. This is normal for her as she does it all the time unintentionally or not. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Surprising most of the students  
“Good morning! You lazy sacks of retards!” The teacher yelled. She walked in and slammed her books on the table.  
“Now everyone can sit down and shut up!” She shouted.  
The students all return to their desks. She looked around to see any misbehaving students.  
“Alright! You all know what time it is?” The teacher asked with a ridiculously loud voice.  
Everyone went quiet and they looked at each other. The teacher slapped her forehead and sighed.  
“How can you idiots not remember the damn subject?!” The teacher shouted  
“Shiromi!” The teacher said  
“Chemistry” Shiromi answered  
“Fantastic! Anyone still don’t know?!” the teacher asked again  
Everyone didn’t respond and mostly just nodded.  
“Okay! Let’s do chemistry!” The teacher began the lesson  
The class went on as usual as she made sure everyone understood something complex and difficult. Remarkably, everyone managed to learn the topic even it was confusing. When class ended, the students closed their books and prepared for recess.  
“Remember, you idiots will do your homework or you lose your arms,” The teacher said before leaving the classroom  
Everyone left for recess except Shiromi who stayed in the classroom. On her desk, she looked outside the window while tapping her eraser on the table. Moments later, she pulled out the white flower she got from the garden. It was still in perfect condition when she placed it on the table. Shiromi continue to glance at the flower.  
“Shiromi?” A familiar voice called. She looked to the side and saw Akane standing at the door.  
“You’re not going to eat?” Akane asked  
“I’m not hungry” Shiromi answered  
“Don’t be like that!” Akane said  
“You wait here!” She ran away. Later, she returned with two drinks.  
“Here take one!” Akane handed out the drink  
“I’m fine!” Shiromi refused  
“Just take it” Akane insisted  
Without any choice, Shiromi reluctantly accepted the drink. Akane smiled as she took the drink from her hand. Akane then noticed the white flower on her desks.  
“Ooh…That’s a very pretty flower!” Akane said  
“Where did you get it?” Akane asked  
“Gardening Club” Shiromi answered  
Akane picked up the flower from her desks. She leaned forward towards Shiromi’s left face. Shiromi noticed and leaned back  
“What are you doing?” Shiromi said  
“Don’t move!” Akane told her  
Shiromi sighed and leaned forward. Akane placed the flower on her left ear. Similar to the orange feather on her left ear.  
“And…voila!” Akane said happily  
Shiromi looked at her reflection through the mirror. The flower was on her left ear  
“I look ridiculous,” Shiromi said  
“No, you look cute!” Akane said  
“You might even have a chance to get a boyfriend!” She said  
Shiromi looked at her seriously  
“No,” She said  
“Then a girlfriend!” Akane said  
Shiromi thought about it for a moment. She let those words sink into her mind slowly to fully understand the logic.  
“Wha-…what?” Shiromi said  
“A girlfriend?” She said confused  
“Yeah,” Akane said cheerfully  
Shiromi placed her hand on her face and sighed  
“Akane…I’m a girl! And I’m not gay…” Shiromi said  
“I...Think...” She said quietly  
“You know… I heard the president of the gardening club is into girls like you…” Akane said  
Shiromi went silent for a moment  
“Really?” She asked  
“Of course not silly!” Akane laughed  
Seeing her laughing made Shiromi annoyed. She grabbed the flower and placed it into her bag.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked at the door and saw Aoi standing there  
“Hi Aoi,” Akane said  
“Hey…umm Kuroko wants to see us all” Aoi said  
“Why?” Akane asked  
“I don’t know she just wanted to meet us” Aoi answered  
Shiromi and Akane stood up. They walked towards the student council room. When they reached there, Kuroko was with Megami who used a laptop to attend school. Megami was the president of the student council.  
“Megami Hi!” Akane said smiling  
Megami smiled back  
“As you all may know, Megami has asked us all to attend a brief meeting,” Kuroko said  
“Can this be quick? I’m hungry” Aoi said.  
Akane slightly giggled  
“Don’t worry, it’s just for a moment or so” Kuroko said  
“I’m very sorry to attend school like this. But I’m here to tell you all something important” Megami said  
“What is it?” Akane asked curiously  
Megami took a deep breath.  
“Soon, we will have four new members,” She told them  
“Oh is that it?” Aoi said  
“And...You will be their mentor” Megami responded  
Everyone thought about it for a moment. Aoi was not so willing but Akane liked the idea  
“What?! I don’t want to babysit anyone!” Aoi complained  
“Yay!” Akane cheered  
Kuroko and Shiromi remained quiet  
“Aoi calm down! You should understand that-“Megami tried to explain but Aoi just rushed out the room  
“Nope! Not doing this” She shouted while going out  
“NEVER” She yelled from the halls  
“So, who are they?” Akane asked  
“You will see soon,” Megami said  
“Okay everyone you can all return to your classrooms,” She said  
Shiromi and Akane left the room. Kuroko and Megami stayed in the student council room. Everyone had a different opinion about the meeting. Aoi hated it, Akane was delighted somehow and Kuroko was slightly reluctant but would agree to it anyway. Shiromi, however, didn’t care too much but was also reluctant to be forced to be with another person.  
The day went by as usual. Shiromi attended the daily student council meeting where they talked about the new members and Akane made tea. Aoi stood at the corner of the room, still mad about the idea of new members. At the end of the day, Shiromi packed her things and went to the locker room to change her shoes. When she went past the gates, she saw Akane entering the car that always picks her up. Before she closed the door, she noticed Shiromi and waved at her. Shiromi pretended she didn’t see her and continued walking. Akane closed the door and the car drove away.  
Shiromi walked along the same alleyway she walked through for a lifetime. Always the same shops with the same people. Along the way, she thought about the new members.  
“New members huh?” Shiromi thought  
Suddenly she thought about love. She wondered if love could bring joy to her life. However, she doubts she would have the chance to find love because of her reputation as an eccentric person. But she also wondered about what Akane said earlier. Akane would sometimes joke around but if it comes to love she would always be honest about it.  
“Uekiya...” Shiromi muttered  
Shiromi gently slaps herself and covered her face with her hands.  
“What am I even thinking?” She thought  
“No, it can’t be,” She told herself  
Shiromi reached her home as the sun began to set. She slowly opened the door and tried to sneak upstairs.  
“Hey, kid! Is that you?” Her uncle yelled from the living room.  
Shiromi sighed in frustration  
“Answer when you are asked!!” He shouted  
“Yes...” Shiromi responded  
“Good! Now get me a bottle!” He ordered  
“Well?! Hurry up!” He shouted angrily  
Shiromi walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the fridge. The kitchen was rarely used as her uncle barely could cook anything. The kitchen was only used to store drinks in the fridge. This forced Shiromi to make her food or buy some for her own. She returned to the living room and placed the bottle on the table beside her uncle. She then rushed upstairs.  
Shiromi entered her room and dropped her bag on the floor. She sat on her bed and lay down. She took a deep breath to calm down. She picked up her phone and read the time.  
“6:30...” She said  
“I should take a shower now” Shiromi got back up and grabbed her towel.  
She took a relaxing hot shower and returned to her room. She changed her clothes and wore a white hood and jeans. After changing her clothes, she picked up her wallet and opened her window. She grabbed a makeshift rope under her bed, tied the end of the rope to her drawer and threw the rope out the window. She slowly climbed down the rope and head outside. After a moment, she visited a noodle shop nearby to get some food. She entered the noodle shop and saw the chef and some other customers.  
“Welcome...”The chef turned around and saw her  
“Shiromi? Come here for dinner?” He asked her  
“Yeah...The regular please” Shiromi said  
“Okay” The chef started to cook  
Shiromi sat down in front of the counter and waited. As usual, she observed the people around her. She looked at the family that was eating there. Their expressions as they enjoyed their time together reminded her of family. She turned around and sighed. The chef noticed her sad expression.  
“Don’t think about it Shiromi...” The chef said  
Shiromi didn’t respond and kept quiet. The chef continued cooking  
Suddenly, the door opened and a young man entered the shop.  
“Welcome!” The chef said  
The man sat near Shiromi and ordered some noodles. She observed him without being obvious. The young man had a scar on his right eye that reached across his face. He had deep red eyes and short black hair. He wore a dark trench coat with a red waistcoat underneath. Shiromi thought he was a man with a classy style  
“You’re watching me...” The young man said  
He looked at Shiromi. Shiromi felt a bit nervous. The chef noticed and intervened  
“Don’t mind her please, she’s like <strike></strike>that” The chef said  
“Oh don’t worry, I won’t do any harm” The man reassured  
They waited silently for their food  
“Do you come here often?” The man asked  
Shiromi didn’t wanted to respond but she just responded anyway  
“Yeah...”Shiromi responded quietly  
The young man glanced at her for a moment, she didn’t felt too uncomfortable as she always watches everyone else.  
“Not much of a talker are you?” The man asked  
Shiromi didn’t respond this time  
“Oh...I understand” He said  
“You went through a lot didn’t you?” He said  
Shiromi looked at him  
“What do you mean?” She asked  
“I’m not trying to offend you or anything,” The man said  
“You just look like someone who went through hell,” He said  
“What do you know anyway,” Shiromi said  
The man chuckled quietly  
Then, the chef finished Shiromi’s food. He placed a bowl of beef noodles in front of her. Shiromi picked up the chopsticks and started eating. After a few minutes, the man’s food arrived. At the same time, Shiromi managed to finish her beef noodles in a short time. The man was impressed  
Shiromi stood up and took her wallet to pay. She was about to give the money but the chef stopped her.  
“It’s alright Shiromi, you don’t have to pay” The chef  
“But...”Shiromi said but again the chef stopped her.  
“It’s okay...You should go home. You don’t want your uncle to worry about you” The chef  
“Hmph...Like he ever will” Shiromi closed her wallet and went to the door.  
Shiromi slide open the door and stood there for a moment feeling the cold breeze of the night.  
“I hope we meet again...Shiromi” The man said suddenly  
Shiromi looked back at him and saw him smiling at her. Then, she stepped outside, closed the door and walked her way home.  
“Do you know her?” The chef asked  
“No...But perhaps someone I know does” The man answered  
He picked up the chopsticks and started to eat  
Shiromi walked through the alleyway in the night. The wind was blowing a cold breeze. She felt lucky to remember to wear her hood jacket. As she walked, she wondered about the young man. He looked menacing with his scar but was calm and a bit too friendly. He reminded her of her dad. She remembered how her father was distant from the rest of her family but yet proved to be a lovable father.  
When she reached home, she went to her window that she used to get out. Fortunately, the rope was still there. She slowly climbed up and entered her room. She pulled the rope and placed it back under her bed. She thought her uncle was asleep so she lay back down on her bed  
“I’ll just sleep like this...” She said  
She looked at her phone and looked at the time. The time showed 7:30 PM. It was still early but she felt like sleeping already. Then she noticed a text message she got 30 minutes ago from an unknown number.  
“Who is this?” She thought  
She opened the text message and read it  
“Is this Shiromi Torayoshi?” The person  
“Who is this?” Shiromi texted  
She placed her phone to side thinking it might take a while for the person to respond. She knew texting a random person would be dangerous but she was curious enough who the person is and how they got her number.  
Suddenly, her phone’s notifications went off. She was surprised how fast the person texted back. She opened her phone and read the text message  
“It’s me Uekiya” The person texted  
Shiromi was shocked and instantly got up. She felt surprised out of all people, it was Uekiya who texted her. Her hands were shaking and her mind was filled with thoughts. She didn’t know what to do or say. She sat on her trying to figure out what was even happening at this point.

Word from the Author:  
Well, this is the end of the first part of what I hope to be a long story. Originally this story was made by another author from fanfiction.net (Qaravan of garbage of you are wondering). But since that website was banned in our country for whatever reason. He felt like not wanting to continue anymore. So I asked him if I could start a new one. And he said yes (thanks for that). So, I’m not very good at English and there may be a lot of errors but I’m trying to improve it at least. Thanks for reading and have a great day.  
The characters here are all from Yandere Simulator and owned by Yandere Dev.


	2. Chapter 2

Her hands were trembling. It felt like it was just yesterday that she talked to her for the first time in a while. And now she was about to have a feeling that she never felt before. Shiromi looked at her phone. She read the text again and again. Her mind was whirling with thoughts.  
“Well...This is...” Shiromi Wondered  
She slapped herself gently and covered her face with her hands. She let out a long sigh  
“It’s nothing,” She told herself  
She finally managed to gather up enough courage to at least reply to the text she received from Uekiya  
“Oh hi” She texted  
After realizing what she sent, she placed her hand on her face and thought she was pathetic.  
“Sweet move Shiromi,” She said  
Then her notification went off again. She opened up her phone and looked at the new text message. It was a smiling emoji. Then, another message was sent.   
“How are you?” the text read  
Shiromi took a deep breath and slowly try to calm down  
“I’m fine” She texted back  
“How did you get my number?” Her hands were still shaking. She felt like she was about to faint but she tried her best to keep the   
“I got it from Akane” Uekiya texted  
“Of course...” Shiromi sighed  
“I didn’t have your number, so I asked Akane” Uekiya texted  
“I need to go offline. See you tomorrow” She texted before going offline  
Shiromi felt slightly disappointed but she was relieved. She laid her head back on the bed. She closed her eyes for a few moments before falling asleep.  
In an early Tuesday morning, Shiromi woke up on her bed same as always. She got up, marked the calendar with a red marker and went to the showers. After finishing, she wore her usual school uniform and went downstairs. As she went down, she looked around to find her uncle but he was nowhere around the house. She wasn’t surprised as he will often leave the house. She stepped outside and locked the door. She and her uncle had a key just in case the house was locked. Shiromi then started to walk her way to school.  
She went past the usual shop alleyway when she saw a familiar man in a black coat standing near one of the shops. He observing an object in his palm. As she walked closer, the man noticed her and smiled. It was the same man from last night.  
“Ah, Good morning Shiromi...” The man greeted  
Shiromi looked at him and wondered how he knew her name. Then, she remembered the noodle chef calling her by her name last night.  
“Good morning...” Shiromi greeted back quietly  
The young man looked at her uniform and her scarf  
“So, you are a member of the student council?” He asked  
Shiromi simply nodded   
“Then, you shouldn’t be late” He placed the object he was observing earlier inside his coat pocket  
“Come on, I’ll accompany you to Akademi,” He said  
Shiromi was surprised that the young man also knew where she schooled. She began to feel uneasy with him. Shiromi thought he was a member of the yakuza or he was perhaps just a bit too friendly. She cautiously went beside him and they walked together.  
“How do you know about where I got to school?” Shiromi asked curious  
“Well, it’s the only school in this area” He answered  
“By the way...Nice scarf” He said  
“Oh...uhh thanks” She responded  
Shiromi was still uneasy but she finds him intriguing as he was very polite even if he would know more than he was supposed to.  
They walked along the alleyway together. The man was enjoying the fresh morning air while watching the sky.  
“What’s your name mister?” Shiromi asked suddenly  
“Wait! Why am I asking this?” She thought  
The man looked at her for a moment. She noticed and looked the opposite way.  
“Ronin...” He answered  
“Ronin?” She said puzzled  
“Yeah...Don’t ask” He said  
For some reason, Shiromi was amused to know his name. It wasn’t a stupid name. it was just unique to her.  
Then he suddenly stopped. Shiromi didn’t realize but when she did she turned around. She saw him looking at his digital watch.  
“I think it’s time for me to go,” He said  
“Study hard” He smiled at her again and turned around  
Shiromi watched as he walked away. She looked forward and continued walking.  
She reached the school gate slightly late than she normally would. When she went past by the arch, she saw a teacher standing near the gate.  
“Shiromi?” The teacher said  
“Good morning, teacher” Shiromi greeted her  
“Normally you would be here before me, what happened?” The teacher asked  
“Oh, it was nothing really” Shiromi answered  
“I better get going,” She said before walking to the locker room  
She changed her shoes and quickly walked to her classroom to place her bag. She grabbed her red armband and went back to the entrance. The locker room was packed with students changing their shoes. She passed through the crowd. As she did, she got a glimpse of an odd girl that was watching a boy from a distance. She ignored her and went outside. She went to do her daily patrol routine around the school exterior. When she reached the garden, Shiromi saw Uekiya watering flowers. She hid beside the entrance and stood there for a brief moment. Then she took a deep breath and entered the garden. Uekiya notice her and smiled happily.  
“Good morning Shiromi!” Uekiya greeted  
“Uhh...yeah...” She greeted back  
Shiromi went closer to the flowers and kneeled in front of it. She touched the flowers with the tip of her fingers. It was smooth and it felt very comforting.  
“What do you think?” Uekiya glance at her.  
“It’s quite nice,” Shiromi said.  
After that, they both stood up and went out of the garden. Class was almost about to start. So, they needed to be quick.  
“Hey...Are busy during recess?” Uekiya asked  
“Ermm...” Shiromi was nervous that she didn’t know what to say.  
“Yeah, I will be...sorry” She lied without realizing.  
“Oh, that’s okay!” Uekiya said  
“Well, I’ll see you soon” She turned around and walked away  
Shiromi continued her patrol routine while thinking about her conversation with Uekiya earlier. She was very disappointed with herself.  
“Why did I lie to her like that?” She thought  
Shiromi finished her patrol and went to her classroom. She walked passed by the locker room and across the hallway. She reached her classroom just in time and slide opens the door. The students and teacher inside looked at the door and saw her standing there. The teacher was surprised.  
“Shiromi?” The teacher said  
“Normally you would be here long before class starts...What happened?” She asked  
“I was busy, sorry” Shiromi responded  
“Well, you’re here at least. Go take a seat” The teacher said  
Shiromi stepped inside and went to her seat.  
“Alright with everyone here, I think it’s time for biology!” The teacher said  
Some of the students felt distressed after hearing what they will learn today.  
“What? It’s not my fault you idiots can’t remember the subjects!” The teacher yelled   
“Now stop whining and let’s begin!” She said  
The class began and the morning continued as the teacher explained the complexity of biology. At the end of the class, everyone still managed to understand.  
“Next week we will have an experiment!” The teacher reminded them  
The girls were shocked and disgusted while the boys had a grim face. The teacher grabbed her books and rushed out of the classroom. The students were allowed to leave for recess. Shiromi stayed in her classroom, alone with her thoughts.   
Suddenly, something covered her eyes. She could also smell something similar to the smell of perfume  
“Hmm...Roses” Shiromi lifted the cover from her eyes and looked up   
She saw Akane and she winked at her while sticking out her tongue. Shiromi sighed.  
“Hello, Akane...” Shiromi said quietly  
Akane giggled cheerfully and patted her head which irritated her even more  
“Hey, stop that” Shiromi said  
“You’re cute when you are mad...” Akane said smiling  
“Ughh...” Shiromi said even annoyed  
Akane went around and sat in front of her desk.  
“You know what I saw earlier today?” Akane had a grin on her face  
Shiromi knew that if Akane had that expression, it would mean sudden doom.  
“What?” Shiromi asked  
Akane giggled again   
“I saw you with Uekiya today,” She said.  
Shiromi placed her hand on her forehead and sighed in frustration   
“Of all people it has to be you,” She thought   
“So what did you two talk about?”Akane asked  
“It was nothing...” Shiromi answered  
“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Akane said   
“You can’t talk to her, can’t you?” Akane stared at her intently  
“No! It's nothing...it’s just... I’m...” Shiromi stuttered trying to answer  
“You want me to help?” Akane asked  
“Help with what?” Shiromi responded  
“Talking to her!” Akane said  
“No!” Shiromi objected   
“Don’t be like that silly!” Akane persisted  
“Actually, I’ll go now!” Akane stood up and ran out the classroom  
“Damn it, Akane wait!” Shiromi exclaimed   
She tried to grab Akane when she ran past her but she fell. Akane managed to slip away and ran out of the classroom. As she tried to stand up, Shiromi could hear Akane’s giggles echoing in the hallway.  
Shiromi walked out of the classroom and looked around. She figured that if Akane wanted to talk to Uekiya, she needed to go to her classroom. She went to the closest stairs and tried to go up the third floor. She walked up and went through the hallways. When she found classroom 3-2, she looked around inside. She saw Uekiya happily chatting with her friends. Akane was strangely nowhere to be found.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed both of her shoulders. Shiromi quickly turned around and saw Akane.  
“So you actually came!” Akane said joyously  
Shiromi sighed and quickly dragged her away from the classroom.  
“What were you thinking?” Shiromi asked angrily  
“I was only trying to help!” Akane answered  
Incidentally, Kuroko was passing by. She saw them in the hallway and wondered what they were doing there. So, Kuroko walked towards them.   
“Oh no,” Shiromi thought as she notices Kuroko approaching them  
“What are you two doing?” Kuroko asked them  
“Please don’t tell me that you are planning a prank on the students again...” She glared at them seriously  
“Oh it’s nothing, Shiromi just wanted to meet somebody” Akane answered  
“Isn’t that right?” Akane turned to look at Shiromi  
Shiromi looked at her for a moment. She let out a long sigh and turned around. She began to slowly walk away with her head looking down.  
“Shiromi...” Akane called   
She ignored her and continued to walk down the hallway. Leaving Akane and Kuroko.  
“What did you do?” Kuroko asked  
“I only wanted to help!” Akane answered,  
“with what?” Kuroko asked again  
“It’s...A long story...” Akane looked as Shiromi went further away  
Shiromi went back downstairs and straight to her classroom. She entered her classroom and saw some of the students had returned from recess. She sits back down her desk and rested her face on her hand.  
The day went by as normally as it always would. Class ended and attended the Student Council meeting. During the meeting, the other members were discussing the arrival of the new members. Shiromi however only bothered to listen to their discussion. She stayed quiet for the remainder of the meeting. At the end of the day, she changed her shoes in the school locker room and went outside the school.   
Rather than walking straight home, she decided to go to a nearby park. She walked down the sidewalk. Observing the people that she passes by. Moments later, she reached the park. Entering the park, the natural environment gave a feeling of harmony. The families that were spending their evening at the park reminded her of her childhood. However, the memories became painful as she remembered.  
“I need to stop doing this to myself,” She thought to herself  
Then coincidently, she found Ronin again. He was sitting on a bench while reading a small book. She decided to approach him for whatever reason. She stood beside him for a moment. He was eyes were fixed on the book. She thought that he didn’t notice her.  
Before she could utter a word, Ronin suddenly closed his book.  
“Hello there,” He said  
Shiromi sat down beside him at the edge of the bench. He noticed Shiromi was still wearing her school uniform an holding her bag  
“Did you came here just after school?” He asked  
“Yeah, I did...” She answered  
“So, how was school?” He asked again  
“Pretty boring huh?” He chuckled  
“Sometimes, but it’s fun...” She answered  
“You know, I never went to school when I was a kid.” He said  
“How come?” She asked him  
Ronin took a deep breath and looked at her.  
“I...well... I made a decision that I may or may not regret it” He answered  
“Wait, how old are you?” Shiromi asked  
“I’m 24. Why do you ask?” He said  
“You’re younger than I thought,” She said surprised  
“I don’t look like an old fart...” He smiled  
Suddenly, Shiromi giggled. It has been a while since she giggled.  
“Well, come on” He stood up  
Shiromi looked at him  
“You need to go back home...” He told her  
“Oh, okay” Shiromi looked at the time and it almost 7:00 p.m   
Ronin went along with her out of the park. They made their way back to the shop alleyway. Along the way, they conversed with each other.   
“So, Megami Saikou is the president of the student council?” Ronin asked  
Shiromi nodded   
“Not surprised,” He said  
“Why?” She asked him  
“Her father...funded the construction of Akademi High. Everything was built on his daughter's image” He said  
“Now that is what I call father and daughter relationship” He added  
Shiromi went silent for a moment. She wondered if he had any relations with the Saikou family.  
“It sounds like you don’t trust them...” She said  
“It’s not like that,” He said  
Then, they reached Shiromi’s home. The lights from the inside were off. She thought that her uncle may not have returned yet.  
“This is your home?” He looked around the exterior of the house  
“Looks like an absolute dump,” He said  
“At least I have a home,” She said  
“Well, I have to go now...” He told her  
“I’ll see again soon” He turned around and walked away  
“Yeah...” Shiromi watched him walk away. Then turned back to the front door  
As she was opening the door, She noticed something in the mailbox. She opened it and took the contents of the mailbox. She stepped inside, closed the door and then turned on the lights. She checked around the house but her uncle was nowhere to be found. This, however, did not concern her. She went upstairs and entered her room. Before taking a shower, Shiromi went through the mail. She found the usual bills but there was a letter. She was surprised that it was addressed to her. What she read shocked her.  
“Oh no...” She sighed  
The letter was sent by her Aunt. Her father’s younger sister. The letter was sent to ask if Shiromi could visit her younger sister.  
Shiromi laid her head on her bed. She felt anxious. It has been almost 6 years since they saw each other. Even in a modern age, they only contacted through letters once a year. When this happens, Shiromi would always made excuses to avoid visiting. But this time, she knew she had to do it.  
“Satomi...” She muttered  
Word from the Author:  
The second chapter of this story. This one may have more errors than the first but I’m trying I think. Feel free to give any writing tips ( I need help, to be honest) Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Satomi Toriyashi. The second eldest sibling among the siblings just 2 years younger than Shiromi. Kind and cheerful, she was unlike Shiromi. She was very close to her older sister. Unfortunately, a terrible accident 6 years ago had lead to the death of their parents and two younger siblings. Shiromi and Satomi were the only survivors. However, the accident had caused Satomi to lose her eyesight.   
Shiromi sat on her bed while placing the palm of her hand on her face. They had never seen each other again after 6 years. She wasn’t even sure if Satomi would remember her. After refusing to visit her after almost 6 years, she decided to visit her.  
She got up from her bed and went for a shower. As she showered, she had time to think. She doubts that her uncle would care if she did go. However, she knew she needed help to go to the big city.  
After the shower, she walked to her room. She grabbed her phone and texted Megami. The School Council President   
“Hey Megami” Shiromi texted her  
She sat on her bed, waiting for a response. Then, her phone’s notifications went off.  
“Hello Shiromi” Megami texted  
“I have something to ask” Shiromi texted  
“What is it?” Megami texted  
Shiromi asked Megami if she could skip school on Thursday and Friday so she could visit her sister.  
“I never knew you had a sister” Megami texted  
“Well it's fine, go ahead and visit your sister” She texted  
Shiromi closed her phone and laid her head down. She slowly closed her eyes.  
“I hope you’re alright Satomi,” Shiromi thought  
After closing her eyes, she felt a moment of peaceful silence. Suddenly, she could hear the faint sounds of explosions and fire spreading. She opened her eyes and saw her mother carrying her.  
“It’s going to be alright Shiro!” Her mother told her  
Her mother then placed her on the ground far from the flames.  
“Stay here okay? Don’t move!” Her mother said  
“But Mom-“ Shiromi said before hearing the cries of her younger sibling from the fire.  
“Stay here I’ll be back!” Her mother said  
“No matter what happens, it will be alright” Her mother turned around and ran as fast as she could to save her other children  
“MOM!!” Shiromi shouted  
She tried to follow her but a large explosion occurred.  
Shiromi woke up on her bed after it happened. She looked around and noticed that it was already early morning on Wednesday. She let out a long sigh.  
“It was...just a dream,” She said  
She got up, got her towel, went for a quick shower and wore her uniform. Before she went out, she marked her calendar. She noticed that there was a specific day marked with blue.  
“30th of May...” She muttered  
The day when the accident happened.  
After marking her calendar, she quickly went out and walked downstairs. She saw her uncle once again sleeping on his armchair. She sneaked her way out and started to walk towards school. She went through the alleyway and managed to reach school at her usual timing.  
Then, she sees someone near the school gate. A young girl with short dark red hair with a side ponytail. Strangely, she was wearing the student council uniform just without the armband. Shiromi thought she was Akane but it was someone else. She wondered if she is one of the new members Megami mentioned in previous meetings.  
As Shiromi approached the school gate, the young girl noticed and waited for her nervously. When Shiromi went close, the young girl instantly bowed.  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Senpai!” The girl said.   
Shiromi was very surprised  
“Whoa, don’t shout like that” Shiromi said  
“S-sorry Senpai...” The girl stood back up  
“Heyyy Shiromi!” A familiar voice shouted from behind  
Shiromi sighed and turned around. They both saw Akane walking fast towards them. When Akane reached them, she noticed the young girl behind Shiromi. Akane suddenly became joyful.  
“Ohh! You’re one of the new members aren’t you?” Akane asked  
“Yes, I am” The girl answered  
Akane took a moment to look at her  
“Aww, you’re cute,” She said  
“W-what?” the girl said confused  
“It’s just a compliment!” Akane smiled  
Shiromi slowly sneaked away as Akane pestered the young girl. She changed her shoes in the locker room then went to place her bags. She went back out and started her daily patrol routine. As she walks, she thought about her younger sister, Satomi, and how blindness had affected her life.  
When she reached the school garden, she took a moment to look around inside. She saw no one there and turned around. The instant she turned around, Shiromi accidentally bump into Uekiya.  
“Woah!” Uekiya said surprised   
“Oh! Err... Sorry” Shiromi apologized  
“Its okay Shiromi, I should apologize” Uekiya smiled sweetly.  
There was an awkward moment of silence between the two before Uekiya said something  
“Hey Shiromi,” She said  
Shiromi glanced at her.  
“Err...nevermind” Uekiya said  
Then, two female students approached them. They were Sumire Suzuki and Tsubaki Uesugi. Both are members of the gardening club.  
“Uekiya! Good morning!” Sumire greeted Happily  
“Good morning you two!” Uekiya responded  
“Shiromi? What are you doing here? Sumire asked  
Suddenly, Tsubaki grabbed Sumire’s shoulder and whispered into her ear.  
“Hey, what are you two whispering there?” Uekiya smiled  
When Tsubaki released Sumire’s shoulder, Sumire made a face of realization.  
“I... think I'm gonna check on those flowers” Sumire walked into the garden followed by Tsubaki.  
“I’m gonna go now...” Shiromi said  
“Okay bye!” Uekiya replied  
They both parted ways. Uekiya entered the garden and Shiromi continued patrolling.  
Before she reached the end of her patrol route, she saw the same odd girl that she saw stalking a boy yesterday in the locker room. The girl was standing in the middle of the walkway. Looking around for something. When the girl noticed Shiromi, She turned around and quickly walked away.  
“Hmm...” Shiromi wondered about the strange girl but decided to ignore it and continue walking.  
Shiromi reached class just in time before the teacher walks in. She sat down on her desk while the teacher prepares to start today's lesson.  
“Alright, everyone knows what time it is?” The teacher looked at her students.  
“Class time?” One of Shiromi’s classmate answered nervously  
The teacher looked at her  
“You don’t say!” She said sarcastically  
“Anyone else?” The teacher asked again  
“Language?” Another classmate said  
“Finally! Someone with a brain!” The teacher clapped  
“Now, let us begin!” She grabbed her books and began the classroom  
Shiromi was unable to focus since the lesson started. It’s not because she couldn’t understand but because how her mind was troubled. When the lesson finally ended, the teacher noticed Shiromi’s troubled behavior  
“Hey, Student council!” The teacher called out  
Shiromi snapped back into reality and look at the teacher. She saw her classmates staring at her  
“Y-yes?” She responded  
“Are you alright there? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost” The teacher asked  
“what?” Shiromi thought  
“It’s nothing, I was just...thinking” She answered  
“For the whole class time?” The teacher said  
Shiromi went quiet for a moment and simply nodded  
“I should be worried but since your grades are higher than these jokes, it's fine” The teacher packed her books  
“Just don’t forget to study” She reminded her  
Shiromi nodded again  
“Okay class, you are all free to get the hell out!” The teacher rushed out of the class.  
The students closed their books and left for recess. Shiromi decided to grab a cold drink to help calm down.  
She walked out of the classroom and headed towards the nearby stairs. She went up then walked towards the vending machines on the second floor. After a few minutes, she reached the area where some students would hang out and eat. She bought a soda and sat down near the bench.  
She looked around the people near her and eavesdrop on their conversation without being noticed. She opened her soda and took a drink. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She ended up smiling while clearing her head. Meanwhile, two students glanced at her.  
“Hey, that’s Shiromi...” the student said  
“Why is she smiling?” The other student wondered  
“That soda pop must taste good” They both laughed quietly  
Shiromi noticed but she ignored them. It's normal for her to be ridiculed by others for her smiling tendency. It’s annoying sometimes but she tried her best to keep calm.  
“Hey, what are you laughing at?” A female voice said  
When the two students turned around, they saw Aoi clenching her fist.  
“N-nothing!” The students responded nervously  
“We’ll be going n-now!” They turned around and walked away  
After they left, Aoi went to Shiromi.  
“You really should stand up for yourself...” Aoi said  
“You didn’t need to do that” Shiromi said  
Aoi sat beside her.  
“I may be somewhat of an idiot, but I can’t just let you be troubled by two random people,” She told Shiromi  
“We’re friends...after all,” Aoi said quietly.  
“friends huh?” Shiromi thought  
“Well, I’m going back to my class now” Aoi stood up  
“You are coming to the meeting this evening right?” Aoi asked  
Shiromi nodded in response  
“Okay, see you later” Aoi walked away back to her classroom  
As Shiromi saw Aoi walk away, she saw Uekiya passing by her. Shiromi tried to look away in an attempt to hide. However, having white hair along with a student council uniform made her very noticeable. Uekiya noticed her and approached.  
“Dang it...” Shiromi thought  
“Hey, Shiromi!” Uekiya greeted  
“This may be the first time I see you outside,” She said happily  
“Oh, really?” Shiromi said  
Uekiya nodded and sat beside her  
“Shiromi...” She said  
Shiromi looked at her.  
“Have you ever fallen in love with someone?” Uekiya asked  
“Why did she ask me this?!” Shiromi thought   
“Err... No” She answered quietly.  
“Even a crush?” Uekiya asked again  
Shiromi started to become nervous. She was unable to think of a way to answer without being awkward. She needed to keep calm  
“No,” She said  
This is a lie she said to prevent saying the wrong thing.  
“Oh...okay” Uekiya said slightly upset  
“What’s wrong?” Shiromi asked slightly worried   
“Someone told me you did had some interest in someone...” Uekiya said  
“Who said?” Shiromi asked  
“Akane” Uekiya answered  
“Ugh, God damn it Akane...” She whispered  
“Hmm? Did you say something? Uekiya said  
“Oh, Umm...Nothing” Shiromi responded  
Then, the school bell rang. It was time for class again.  
“I better get back. See you later!” Uekiya stood up and hurriedly walk back to her classroom  
Shiromi also stood up and walked her way back to her classroom downstairs.  
Class went by normally without any incidents. When class ended the students packed their things and left for club activities or went straight home. Shiromi did her evening exterior patrol around the school. As she walk pass by the garden, she saw Uekiya and her fellow club members doing their club activities. She, however, continued moving on. When she went to the student council room, she was greeted with a slightly more crowded meeting room.  
Akane was happily chatting with the young girl that she met earlier today. Kuroko was talking to Megami via laptop. Aoi stood at the corner of the room. Two girls were sitting on the table chatting in front of Akane. Both of them had similar blue hair with the only difference of one had a hairband and the other had pins on her hair. The last girl had short dark brown hair with a pair of headphones around her neck. She was texting on her phone.  
“Oh wow,” Shiromi said  
She slowly walked inside without being noticed by everyone. She walked towards Aoi in the corner of the room. Aoi noticed when Shiromi came close  
“Oh hey, Shiromi” Aoi greeted  
“Is this everyone?” Shiromi asked  
“I think so...” Aoi responded  
“I’m surprised that its all-girls,” She said  
“How come?” Shiromi asked  
“Mehh, I don’t know...” Aoi answered  
“Everyone! Please take a seat. Meeting is about to start” Kuroko said   
Aoi and Shiromi walked to the table and sat slightly farther than the rest. Kuroko noticed what they did. She knew that they wouldn’t be very friendly towards them. She simply sighed   
“As all know, today we will have new members” Kuroko explained to them  
“Well I guess we should introduce them,” She said  
“Please introduce yourselves,” Megami said  
The girl near Akane stood up.  
“My name is Xia Akari. I’m from classroom 2-1” The girl said  
“Xia? Are you Chinese?” Kuroko asked  
“What’s a Chinese doing here in japan?” The girl with a hairband said rudely  
“Sister...” The girl beside her said  
“I’m Chinese and Japanese” Xia responded  
“Interesting... Next, please” Megami said  
Then, the two girls in front of Xia and Akane stood up.  
“My name Ren Nobuko and this my twin sister Rei. We’re both from classroom 2-2” The girl with hairpins said  
Rei, who was beside her, crossed her arms and looked away  
“Don’t you want to say anything?” Ren asked  
“Hmph” Rei responded  
“Ah well, we’re happy for you two to join us...” Kuroko said and the two sit down  
“And last we have...” Kuroko looked at the last member  
She was still on her phone, everyone looked at her but she didn’t move at all.  
“Erm... can you please put down your phone and introduce yourself,” Kuroko said  
Then, the girl turned to look at her. She had an expression of fear before standing up. After a brief moment of silence, she opened her mouth but no words came out.  
“Come on, we don’t have all day!” Rei said  
Kuroko hushed her  
“Please, let her speak,” She said  
“I... my...” The girl spoke a few words before stopping  
Megami decided to help her  
“Her name Kasukana Onsei from classroom 3-2...” Megami explained  
“She has...problems speaking. So, please be patient with her” She said  
“Oh, I’m sorry. You can sit down now” Kuroko said  
Kusakana sat down  
“T-t-th-thank...y-you” She said quietly but everyone could still hear  
“Okay everyone, now that we have finished with introductions its time to pair you all with your seniors” Megami explained  
“Ren will be with Kuroko, Rei will be with Akane, Kusakana will be with Aoi and Xia will be with Shiromi,” Megami told them about their pairings  
Shiromi thought that the pairings were strange because some of them were almost opposites of each other. However, she knew that Megami had her reasons.  
“Tomorrow all of you will meet seniors at their patrol routes” Megami explained  
“Except you Xia...” She said  
Everyone was confused  
“Why?” Xia asked  
“Tomorrow, Shiromi will be unable to attend for the rest of the week” Megami answered  
“Is something wrong Shiromi?” Akane asked  
Everyone looked at Shiromi. She felt anxious but kept calm  
“I’m... visiting my sister” She answered  
“You have a sister?!” Aoi, Akane, and Kuroko said surprised  
“I was surprised too...” Megami said  
“Well... yeah” Shiromi responded  
“Okay nevermind that now. Akane, can you show Xia where Shiromi’s patrol route?” Megami asked  
“Of course!” Akane said

“Thank you, Akane,” Megami said  
“Well, this concludes today’s meeting. You are all free to leave” Megami said before the laptop went off  
The student council members stood up and left the room. Shiromi went along with Xia outside of the student council room.  
“Sorry that I couldn’t help,” Shiromi said  
“Oh, don’t worry senpai. It’s fine!” Xia responded  
“Besides, family is more important,” She said  
Shiromi felt off hearing that. It wasn’t bad but she felt slightly upset. When they reached the locker room, the junior members went ahead while the senior members watched them as they changed their shoes  
“I wonder why Megami chose a group of misfits?” Aoi wondered  
“Maybe she saw something in them. Something that we can’t see” Kuroko said  
“They’re just like us... mostly,” She said  
“Eh? Why?” Aoi asked  
“Remember how you three were before joining the student council?” Kuroko asked her  
“Does this have something to do with Megami beating you in the last election?” Akane said  
“What? N-no! That’s not the point” Kuroko responded  
“Remember when Aoi would constantly pick a fight with anyone? And when Shiromi never said a single word for 2 years?” Kuroko said  
“Oh yeah... good times,” Aoi said  
“After you three joined, Aoi became more...tamed and Shiromi became slightly more talkative,” Kuroko said  
“What about me?” Akane asked  
“Ermm,” Kuroko wondered for a moment  
“Wasn’t she crazy last year?” Aoi whispered  
“Yes, I know about that” Kuroko whispered back  
“Why are you two whispering?” Akane said  
“Well... you haven’t changed too much from your cheerful self”  
Kuroko responded  
“I’m glad to hear that” Akane smiled  
“I should go now, my driver should be waiting,” Akane said   
“Bye, you all!” She stood up and ran out  
“Perhaps we should go as well,” Kuroko said  
“Yeah, I’m done here,” Aoi said  
The three went out of the locker room and left the school area. Shiromi followed them for a while before separating. She walked through the shop alleyway before reaching home. She entered the living room and saw no one. She went upstairs and wasted no time packing her stuff. She took a quick shower and changed into her casual outfit. A blue jacket with an undershirt and jeans. It was usually cold outside so she should keep warm.  
When she finished preparing, she left the house but didn’t lock the door. This was done to prevent her uncle from knowing she left the house. She went to the noodle shop she always went to and had dinner there.  
“After 6 years, you’re finally visiting Satomi?” The chef said  
Shiromi nodded  
“But...How will you go to the city?” He asked  
“I...I don’t know” She responded  
“I’ll find a way eventually...” She said  
The chef sighed  
“You know its dangerous to be there alone,” The chef said  
The city had always had a reputation of being a dangerous place due to the large presence of the Yakuza there.  
“Besides, Wouldn’t your uncle be mad,” He said  
“I don’t care. I have to go!” Shiromi said  
Then the door slides open and they saw Ronin as he walked in  
“Ah! Mr. Ronin” The chef greeted  
“Please don’t call me that” Ronin responded  
“Oh, and as promised here you go” The chef placed a fresh bowl of fresh noodle soup on the counter  
“Thank you!” Ronin sat down and grabbed the chopsticks to eat  
But before he could start eating, his phone rang and he was forced to answer  
“Damn it, what now...” He answered his phone  
Ronin had a conversation with someone on his phone. After a few minutes, he turned off his phone  
“Idiots...” He began to eat the noodles  
“Who was that?” The chef asked  
“Isn’t that a breach of privacy?!” Shiromi thought  
“Oh, it was just colleagues” Ronin answered  
“I should really go to the city tonight,” He said  
The chef thought for a moment.  
“Ronin... can you help Shiromi? You know her right?” The chef asked  
“Hey! It’s not a big deal...” Shiromi said  
“Yes it is,” The chef said  
“Well, what do want?” Ronin asked as he ate  
“It’s nothing” Shiromi tried to make him leave it alone. It was her problem to deal with  
“She needs to visit her sister in the city,” The chef said  
Suddenly, Ronin stopped eating and went quiet for a few minutes.  
“Is something wrong?” The chef asked  
Ronin looked at him and then looked at Shiromi. He coughed for a bit  
“Never eat and talk at the same time,” Ronin said  
“Sure why not,” He said  
Shiromi wanted to object but she needed help somehow  
“We’ll leave after eating” He continued to eat  
Shiromi and Ronin both finished at the same time. Before leaving, Shiromi said goodbye to the chef. They started to walk towards the Railway station at the edge of town.  
“Ever been to the Railway station?”Ronin asked  
“Err... No” Shiromi responded  
They reached the Railway station. It was empty with only a few people waiting for the next train  
“Wait here will you,” He told her  
“Sure,” She said  
As he walked towards somewhere, Shiromi noticed him grabbing his phone. However, she paid no mind to it as it’s his business. She placed her bag on a bench and sat on it. She waited for Ronin there.  
20 minutes has passed, Ronin hasn’t returned yet. Shiromi looked around to see any signs of him but he is nowhere to be found. The train should be arriving shortly. Shiromi felt nervous when she saw three teenagers watching her. Then, they approached her.  
“Wow! Would you look at that” One of them said  
“What a beautiful little doll!” He said  
They had the typical punk boys appearance. Shiromi had a bad feeling about this  
“Are you a tourist visiting our quiet little town? Why don’t you come with us? We’ll show you around.” He said  
Shiromi tried to ignore him  
“Hey, Don’t be like that” He suddenly grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her.  
“Get off me!” She pushed him back  
Everyone heard her shouting and looked at them  
“You want to play rough?! Let’s play!” The teenager was prepared to hit her  
Shiromi braced herself for the worst. Suddenly, a man called out to them  
“Hey!” A voice shouted  
The three boys turned around and Shiromi saw Ronin behind them.  
“Leave her alone will you?” Ronin told them  
The three boys laughed  
“Who do you think you are eh? You want a beating old man?” The teenager approached him  
“Just leave...”Ronin warned them  
“Oh? What will you do?” The teenager said  
“Punch me as hard as you can and find out I guess” Ronin responded  
Shiromi became worried that he will actually punch him  
“Your funeral” The teenage punched Ronin on his face  
Shiromi expected it but was shocked anyway. However, Ronin managed to stand after being hit forcefully. The teenager was surprised. He tried to hit him again but ronin caught his arm.  
“Nice move kid” Ronin said  
He twisted the teenager’s arm, almost snapping it in half. He let go of the arm and punched him back right on the face. The force of his punch caused him to fall on the floor.  
“I think I saw some teeth flying out...” Ronin said  
He looked at the two other teenagers as they stood and watched  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Help him up!” He said  
Ronin went pass they teenager on the floor and walked towards Shiromi. The two teenagers ran towards their friend and helped him up. Then, they ran as fast as they could  
“You okay?” He asked  
“You’re asking me? You look worse!” She responded  
“You should’ve used your pepper spray,” He said  
Shiromi went quiet and was quite surprised. She was holding on behind her back when they approached her  
“How do you know I have one?” She asked  
“Unless you were planning to spray them with perfume” He joked  
Then, the train finally arrived. Everyone there went in when the train door opened  
“Come on,” He said  
Shiromi stood up and grabbed her bag. Both of them wen in the train and the train door closes. They sat on the nearest seats. Shiromi looked at Ronin. He had a bruise on his right cheek.  
“Does it hurt?” She asked  
“Kinda... Who knew teenager would pack a decent punch” He said  
Shiromi felt tired, exhausted even. It was going to be a while before reaching the city. Ronin noticed her eyes closing slightly.  
“You tired?” He asked  
“Yeah, I am a little” She answered  
Shiromi closed her eyes for a moment.  
“Well, it's a long way. So I think you should-“ He then realized that Shiromi is already fast asleep.  
“Okay then, sweet dreams” He rested his head on the seat  
They rested as the train brought them towards the city. Shiromi finally got a chance to visit her sister after 6 years.  
Word from the Author:  
It has been a month since I last updated and today I give you a new chapter filled with errors. I am not abandoning this story yet. Next chapter will be up sooner if my laptop can stop crashing. Hope you enjoyed this one and have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, wake up,” A voice said  
Shiromi opened her eyes. The sunlight shined through the train window and blinded her for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and looked beside her. She saw Ronin sitting beside her.  
“Good sleep?” He said  
She nodded and stretched her arms. She looked around the train. She thought they were alone on the train but they were other people. She may have not noticed them when they entered with them.  
“Are we there yet?”She asked  
“Almost... 20 minutes or so” He answered  
“How’s your bruise?” She asked  
“It’s fine,” He said  
Shiromi looked outside the window in front of her. She glanced at the mountain valley outside. Calm and breathtaking.   
“Hey...” He called out  
She looked at him  
“If you don’t mind me asking, tell me about your younger sister,” Ronin asked  
She kept quiet for a brief moment before answering.  
“Well... She is umm...” She stuttered   
“Hard to explain?” He said  
She nodded  
“Well, why were you two separated after the accident?” He said  
Suddenly, he realized something in what he said. Shiromi noticed  
“Well damn...” He thought  
“Wait, how did you know?” Shiromi asked  
“About what?” He said  
“The accident!” She said  
Ronin let out a sigh  
“Great job me” He muttered to himself  
“A friend of mine was searching for someone that survived an accident 6 years ago...” He told her  
“He gave me this picture as a hint” He pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Shiromi  
It was a heavily burnt picture of a family with white hair. The faces were all burnt except one young girl. The young girl had a cheery face  
“That girl looks familiar,” She said  
“Who is your friend?” She asked him  
“Sorry, I can’t tell you.” He said  
“Well, I can’t tell yet because I’m not sure if it is you” He added  
He laughed quietly for a moment.  
“He must care about you two if he went as far as hacking and blackmail,” Ronin said  
“Blackmail? Why would he blackmail?” She asked  
“Let’s just say, it may not have been an ‘accident’...” He responded  
Suddenly, Shiromi’s phone vibrated. It kept vibrating as she pulled it out from her pocket. She opened her phone and saw a ridiculous amount of text messages in a group chat  
“86 messages?” She thought  
The texts were all from Akane who was saying hi to her. Most of the messages consist of emojis.  
“Shiromi!! How r u?” Akane texted  
“Is Shiromi even in this group?” Aoi texted  
Shiromi tried to think of a good way to respond.   
“Hi” She texted  
“Where r u now?” Akane texted  
“On my way to the city,” Shiromi responded  
“Have fun and see you soon!” Akane texted  
Ronin glanced at her as she smiled for some reason while starring at her phone. When Shiromi noticed she hid her phone away  
“What’s wrong?” She asked  
“Is that your boyfriend you’re talking to?” Ronin asked with a strange smile  
“N-No! It’s just... Acquaintances...” She responded  
“Acquaintances? Or Friends?” He asked again  
“Umm...” She went silent  
Then the train stopped. They didn’t realize that they have already reached the city.  
“Come on let’s go” Ronin stood up  
Shiromi also stood up and grabbed her bag. They stepped outside and a crowd rushed past them. Ronin went on and held her hand to prevent her from getting lost. When they went past the crowd, Ronin slowly let go of her hand.  
“Sorry about that,” He said  
“it's okay” She responded  
Shiromi looked around the train station. It was much more crowded and busier compared to the train station back home.  
“It’s... crowded here,” Shiromi said  
“This isn’t the busiest of places in the city,” He said  
They walked towards the exit. Outside, they saw the city. Streets were packed with passerby and buildings higher than the Akademi High School building. During the night, the city would light up and shine brightly even from afar. As a child, Shiromi would be astonished by the city lights.  
“So, where are you going to go?” Ronin asked  
“I’m... Not sure” She answered  
He looked at her  
“what do you mean?” He said  
“Honestly I haven’t planned that far yet,” She said  
“Well, I can’t just leave you here!” He said  
“Hey!”A female voice shouted beside them  
They turned to look beside them and saw a middle-aged woman with white long hair waving at them.  
“Auntie?” Shiromi quietly said  
“It is you!” The woman quickly walked towards them  
Upon reaching them, the woman pinched both sides of Shiromi’s cheeks  
“Oh! Look how you’ve grown!” The woman said  
“S-Stop that!” Shiromi moved her face  
Ronin grinned and looked away. The woman looked at him  
“Don’t you want to introduce me to your boyfriend?” She asked her  
“He’s not my ughh...”Shiromi sighed  
“I’m just a friend ma’am, I agreed to help” Ronin answered  
“Ronin, this is my Aunt. Kamiya Torayoshi. She is my father’s younger sister” Shiromi explained to him  
“Ronin? That’s an odd name” Aunt Kamiya said  
“Yes it is” He responded  
“So, why are you two here?”She asked them  
“I am here to... Visit Satomi” Shiromi said  
“Really?” Aunt Kamiya said surprised   
She looked at Ronin  
“What about you...Ronin?” She asked  
“I just wanted to visit someone in a hospital?” He answered  
“Which one?” She asked   
“Ermm... I think it was Kenko Hospital” He said  
“Well, what a coincidence! Satomi is there too!” She said  
“Wait, what? Why?” Shiromi asked surprised  
“I’ll explain later. Now, follow me!”Aunt Kamiya grabbed Shiromi’s arm and dragged her towards the parking lot.  
“H-hey don’t pull to hard” Shiromi said  
After a few minutes of moving through a crowded area, they reached the parking area. Aunt Kamiya pulled out her keys and pressed a button. They saw her car, a red luxurious car that was the most widely used among the rich.  
“Nice car,” Ronin said   
“Thanks!” She responded  
Aunt Kamiya opened the passenger’s door.  
“Come on! Get in!” She told them  
Both of them entered the car through the side. Then, the door was closed and Aunt Kamiya went to the driver’s seat. She started the engine and they drove towards the hospital.  
Along the way, Shiromi looked outside the car windows and watch as they passed crowded streets and tall buildings. Even after years, she was still amazed by the city.  
“So, Aunt Kamiya...” Shiromi said  
“Yes? Shiro?”Aunt Kamiya responded  
“Why is Satomi in the hospital? Is she sick?” Shiromi asked worried  
“Well, no. She just overwent a surgery” Aunt Kamiya said  
“A surgery? For her eyesight?” Shiromi said surprised  
“Yep! Soon, She can see again...Hopefully” Aunt Kamiya responded  
“The miracles of modern-day technology...”Ronin said  
“What about you Ronin? Who are you visiting?” She asked  
“Just a friend...” Then suddenly, he coughed heavily for a short moment. Shiromi looked at him  
“That’s quite a cough you got there. Shouldn’t you see a doctor too?”Aunt Kamiya said  
“It’s fine” He cleared his throat  
After driving for some time, They reached Kenko hospital where Shiromi could see Satomi  
Aunt Kamiya went out first and went to the receptionist inside. Ronin also went out but stayed when he noticed Shiromi still in the car. She looked at her  
“What’s wrong?” He asked  
“I’m... a bit scared” She responded  
“Why?” He asked again  
“I’m...afraid of what she would say after all these years” She answered  
“Well, you’re here now. So, there’s no turning back” He said  
“Come on” Ronin opened the door  
Shiromi went out and the door was closed. Both of them went inside. Unsurprisingly, the hospital was packed with people. Shiromi observed them around her. Some were happy while others were depressed.  
Then, Aunt Kamiya approached them  
“So... Are you ready?” She asked her  
Shiromi didn’t respond.  
“Hey...” Ronin placed his hands on her shoulder  
Shiromi snapped back into reality.  
“Huh? Wha... Oh, yeah. I’m ready I think” She said  
Shiromi followed Aunt Kamiya through the hospital. Ronin went separate ways towards the other parts of the hospital. They took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. Both of them continued their way until they reached Satomi’s room.  
Shiromi stood in front of the door. She was extremely nervous and took deep breaths  
“I’ll go in and talk to her. You can just follow me” Aunt Kamiya slowly opened the door.  
Then, Shiromi saw her. After 6 years, Shiromi finally saw Satomi again. She was lying on her bed, listening to the calm music from the radio. She had a bandage around her eyes. The length of her silver hair reached her shoulders  
“Hey! Satomi!” Aunt Kamiya said  
Satomi looked towards them and smiled with joy  
“Aunt Kamiya!” Satomi said  
She waved her arms in the air. Aunt Kamiya hugged her  
“You’re adorable sometimes when you can’t see,” She said  
“I’ll see again soon!” Satomi said pouting  
“Oh, and I brought someone special!” Aunt Kamiya signaled Shiromi to approach them.  
“Is it Uncle Takashi?” Satomi guessed  
“No, guess again...” Aunt Kamiya said  
“Amagi?” Satomi said   
“No” Aunt Kamiya laughed quietly  
“Ryuki?”Satomi guessed again  
“Not even close” Aunt Kamiya said  
“So, Who is it?” Satomi asked  
“Hey...”Shiromi said  
Satomi went silent. She was filled with a sudden shock. Satomi clumsily moved her hand around beside her to turn off the radio.  
“Sh... Shiromi?...” Satomi muttered shocked  
“Umm...Long-time no see” Shiromi said  
Then, Satomi sobbed  
“All these y-years...Now you....you...” Satomi stuttered   
She held out her hand and waved it around. Shiromi approached her and held her hand. Suddenly, Satomi pulled Shiromi towards her. Before she noticed, Shiromi was embraced by her younger sister  
“Y-you, dumb idiot... I hate you!” Satomi cried as she hugged tightly  
Shiromi Smiled with tears in her eye. She slowly wrapped her arms around her.  
As that happened, Ronin entered the room. Aunt Kamiya noticed him.  
“A beautiful thing... isn’t it?” She smiled  
“Yes it is” He responded  
Shiromi looked behind her and saw Ronin. Satomi also noticed another voice in the room.  
“Who is that?” Satomi asked  
“It’s my friend,” Shiromi said while wiping the tears from her arms.  
“Boyfriend?” Satomi asked  
“N-no! Why does everyone assume that?” Shiromi responded  
Satomi laughed a bit.  
She looked at the direction where Ronin spoke.  
“Hello there,” Satomi said  
Ronin looked around. Then, she saw her looking at him.  
“Err...Hello” He said  
“hmm” She wondered for a moment  
“What’s wrong?” Shiromi asked  
“Have we met before?” Satomi asked  
“No, I don’t think so,” He said  
“What’s your name?” She asked   
Ronin stood quiet for a minute. Shiromi noticed how nervous he looks.  
“His name is Ronin” Shiromi answered  
“Ronin?” Satomi said  
“strange name...” She said  
“Yeah I get that a lot” Ronin responded  
“Tell me about yourself,” Satomi said  
“Well, there’s not much to tell” He answered  
While they had a conversation. Aunt Kamiya received a message on her phone. She read it. Soon, she stood up and went to Shiromi.  
“Can we talk for a moment?” She asked  
“Uhh...Yeah” Shiromi answered  
Shiromi followed her outside the room.  
“I know you and your uncle are at odds with each other but...” Aunt Kamiya said  
“But you should have told him at least,” She looked at her  
“He wouldn't let me!” Shiromi responded  
“He may be stubborn but he does care for you,” Aunt Kamiya said,“  
“Then, why does he always blame me for his problems!” Shiromi said  
Aunt Kamiya went quiet  
Inside of Satomi’s room, Satomi and Ronin had a deep conversation.  
“I know what you want...” Satomi said  
“Really?” Ronin responded  
Satomi sat quietly for a minute. Then, she smiled  
“You...” She said quietly  
“Want to be with her don’t you?” She giggled  
Ronin looked at her with confusion.  
“With who?” he asked  
“You know...Shiro!”She answered  
Ronin placed the palm of his hand on his head. He let out a long sigh.  
“Relax I’m just joking with you” She laughed  
“Mostly...” She muttered  
“So you’re interested in these sorts of things? Romance and such” He asked  
“hmm? Oh, yes I do!” She answered  
“Nothing makes my heart filled with joy other than reading beautiful romantic books,” She said  
“Reading? I thought you’re blind” He said  
“I can just ask someone to read it!” She responded  
“So that means your hearing not reading,” Ronin said  
There was a pause during their conversation  
“Tell me, are you a married man?” Satomi asked suddenly  
“Huh, well...” Ronin went quiet  
“That’s...a long and terrible story that you wouldn’t want to hear,” he said  
Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and turned it on.  
“Ugh...damn it” He muttered  
“What’s wrong?” She asked  
Ronin stood up from his seat and headed for the door  
“It’s nothing,” He said  
He opened the door and saw Aunt Kamiya and Shiromi outside. They both looked at him.  
“Excuse me...” He said quietly  
“Where are you going?”Aunt Kamiya asked  
“I’ve got something to do” He answered  
He walked past them and walked away.  
“Anyway, we can discuss this later. Go spend time with your sister” Aunt Kamiya sighed and walked away also  
Shiromi went inside and closed the door. She saw Satomi still sitting on her bed  
“Shiro?” Satomi said  
“Yes?” Shiromi asked  
“What did you two talked about?” Satomi asked  
“it was just about Uncle” Shiromi answered  
“Oh, you hated him...” Satomi said  
Shiromi wondered about it for a moment  
“Do you hate him that much?” Satomi asked again  
“I... don't really know” Shiromi responded  
“Anyway, how did the years treated you?” She asked  
“Well, being blind isn’t that fun” Satomi answered  
“But, it’s fun when people be nice to me” She added  
“What about you? Where have you been?” She asked  
“I lived in a small town a bit far from here” Shiromi answered  
“Oh Yeah! You were a Student council right?” Satomi asked curiously  
“uhh... Yes. How did you know?” Shiromi asked  
“You wrote about it in one of the ‘many’ letters you sent” Satomi answered  
“Huh...I must have forgot” Shiromi said,  
“so how is it like?” Satomi asked  
“Like... what?” Shiromi said  
“Spraying people with pepper spray,” Satomi said  
“Why do you find that amusing?” Shiromi asked  
“Who doesn’t want to pepper spray other people” Satomi responded  
Shiromi sighed  
“I don’t use it that much” She answered  
Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate. It didn’t stop vibrating when she picked it up. She opened the phone and saw a ridiculous amount of messages in the Student Council chat group.  
“What was that?” Satomi asked  
“It’s just my phone...” Shiromi answered  
Shiromi looked at the messages. Unsurprisingly, it was all sent by Akane.  
“Hey, Shiro!” Akane texted  
“Akane please refrain from texting an unnecessary amount of messages” Kuroko texted  
“But I miss her” Akane texted with a sad emoji  
“It hasn’t even been a day yet!” Aoi texted  
“Don’t worry, she will respond soon” Megami texted  
“Hi” Shiromi texted  
Akane texted a lot of happy emojis  
“How is the trip to the city?” Megami texted  
“It’s alright” Shiromi texted back  
“While we are here, Megami don’t forget to invite the junior members to this chat group” Kuroko texted  
Megami texted a thumbs up. A few moments later, 4 unknown numbers were added to the group. Shiromi assumed that the numbers belonged to new members  
“How is your sister?”Akane texted  
“Fine” Shiromi texted  
“Can you take a picture of her?” Akane texted  
“Why?” Shiromi texted  
“I want to know what she looks like!” Akane texted  
“Yeah me too” Aoi texted  
“I can’t say that I’m not curious” Kuroko texted  
“Why not show us?” Megami texted  
Shiromi sighed. Persuaded, she decided to take a picture  
“My classmates want a picture of you. Do you mind?” Shiromi asked  
“Not at all” Satomi answered   
When Shiromi took a picture with her phone, Satomi managed to strike a cute pose by forming a heart with both of her hands. Realizing what she sent, Shiromi glanced at Satomi.  
“What was that?”Shiromi asked  
“What was what?” Satomi said while grinning  
Shiromi sighed  
“Nevermind,” She said quietly.   
Satomi giggled. Shiromi looked back to her phone to see the replies from her fellow Student Council members.  
“Why does she have a blindfold on?” Megami texted  
Shiromi texted them about the surgery that Satomi went through to restore her eyesight.  
“I hope that she recovers well” Kuroko texted  
“Your sister looks pretty!” Akane texted  
“Is it strange that I find your sister cute?” Aoi texted but then she deleted it. However, the 4 of them saw it.  
“Yeah, she looks nice” Aoi texted  
Suddenly, the door opened. Shiromi turned around and saw Aunt Kamiya walking in.  
“Good news! Satomi can leave the hospital for a while” She said  
“Yay!” Satomi cheered   
“Shiro, wait outside while I get Satomi ready” Aunt Kamiya said  
Shiromi nodded. She texted the others that she will be busy and headed outside the room. After closing the door, Shiromi saw Ronin walking towards her  
“So, how did it went?” He asked  
“I guess it’s fine...” She answered  
“Honestly, it went better than I expected it to be,” He said  
The two walked their way to the receptionist area and waited there.  
“So where will you go after this?” Shiromi asked  
“Got some important business to attend it to” Ronin answered  
“I might stay here in the city a while longer” He added  
Moments later, They saw Aunt Kamiya holding Satomi’s hand while they walked towards them.  
“You ready to go?” Aunt Kamiya said  
“Yeah” Shiromi answered  
Shiromi then noticed the outfit that Satomi was wearing. Satomi wouldn’t realize it due to blindness but she was the outfit similar to when the accident occurred 6 years ago. The same blue striped singlet with a dark blue jacket along with a black skirt. Ronin noticed how slightly distressed Shiromi was  
“You okay there?” he asked  
“It’s alright I’m fine” She answered  
They left the hospital and went straight to the parking lot. Shiromi helped Satomi to enter the car before entering herself  
“You sure you don’t want to tag along?” Aunt Kamiya asked  
“No, It’s fine. I can guess that they are tired of looking at me all day now” Ronin joked  
Shiromi glared at him  
“Alright then, see you soon,” She said  
“Safe travels” Ronin responded  
Aunt Kamiya entered and started the engine. Before they left, Shiromi waved goodbye at him. She was slightly surprised to see him wave back.  
An hour of driving later, they reached the place where Aunt Kamiya and Satomi lived. A big luxurious house with beautiful flower gardens. The car was parked in front of the house. Shiromi went out first along with her aunt. Then, she helped Satomi. Shiromi looked around the exterior of the house.  
“Nice place,” She said  
“It’s very fun and comfortable living here,” Satomi said  
“Alright, you two! Let’s go” Aunt Kamiya said  
She placed her hands on their shoulders and pushed them forward. Here, Shiromi would be able to spend a few days with them.  
In the heart of the city, where tall buildings lit up with beautiful bright lights. In an office room in one of the buildings, a young man sat on his armchair. Facing towards the large window overlooking the city, watching the sunset in a distance.   
Then, there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” The young man said  
“Is that you Ronin?” He asked  
“No” Ronin answered  
“Long time no see, where have you been?” The young man asked  
“Doing what you asked” Ronin answered  
Ronin walked to a small table that had drinks on the side of the room.  
“Did you... killed anyone lately?” The young man asked  
“I’m not an assassin anymore” Ronin answered  
He poured some drinks inside two small glasses and then walked towards the young man. The young man turned his chair around to face towards him. He picked up a remote and turned on the TV. The news showed up  
“Explain this then,” He said  
Ronin looked at the news. He saw the face of a familiar man. The man that he visited in Kenko Hospital had committed suicide  
“Oof” Ronin said  
“So, you didn’t kill him?” The young man asked  
“I may have a bad history with the moron, but I would never dare to kill him” Ronin answered  
“I just told him his family is dead” He added  
“And, how did they die?” The young man asked  
“I killed them” Ronin answered  
The young man placed the palm of his hand on his face and sighed  
“Why?” He asked  
“No reason whatsoever!” Ronin answered  
“Damn it, Ronin!” The young man said  
Ronin placed the other glass of drink. Suddenly he began to cough heavily.  
“You alright there?” The young man asked concerned  
Ronin cleared his throat  
“Never better” he answered  
The young man reached out and grabbed the glass  
“Oh, and will it surprise you if I told you that I MAY have found them?” Ronin said  
Suddenly, the young man dropped the glass on the floor. Then, he looked at him  
“Are you serious?!” He asked  
Ronin nodded  
“But... Most of the others told the opposite! Even him included” The young man pointed at the news  
“That’s why he’s dead” Ronin responded  
“Most of them were bribed or threatened to keep quiet...” He whispered  
“I don’t know why but I know you’re not telling me something,” He said  
The young man kept quiet for a moment  
“I can’t... Not yet” He said  
“Make sure if it’s actually them” He added  
“The only thing you gave me was a half-burnt picture! what am I supposed to do with that?” Ronin asked  
“You’ll manage,” The young man said  
Ronin sighed and drank the drink from the small glass. He then walked towards the exit.  
“A’ight I’m out!” He said before closing the door  
The young man starred outside the window. Thinking about something  
“I promise, I will protect them” He muttered to himself

Word from the Author:  
WELL! That certainly took long. How long has it been 3 months? Anyway, I wanted to deeply apologize for the ridiculous wait time for the 4th chapter. So, here you go! The 4th chapter of my crappy fanfic. Have a nice day!


End file.
